Burn in Your Light
by Syreina
Summary: A prompt from Mygalashley. Phil comes back to make amends and also get Seth to see what the Bookers and Hunter are doing to him. Past CMPunk/Seth
1. Chapter 1

A request from mygalashley. Hope I did ok with it.

* * *

Seth chews on his lip as he walks through the backstage of Mania, still in all his gear. Seth holds the belt tightly against his chest. He watches the belt as it sparkles under the lights and bites his lip harder. He was the world heavy weight champion. He had finally accomplished his dream. He was the champion. He sits down on the chair and holds the belt against his chest like a security blanket.

Seth looks up when he hears clapping and he looks up seeing Dean smiling brightly at him.

Dean wraps his arms around him, "You did it."

Seth wraps his arms around Dean and hugs him tightly, "I did.."

Dean hugs him tightly and then pulls back.

Seth whispers, "How is Roman?"

Dean sighs, "He's upset. Not at you though. He's pissed at the way Vince handled it. If Vince came to him a couple days ago, I think he would be fine. Vince hiding it until a little bit ago was crap."

Seth nods and whispers "I don't want him mad at me.."

Dean frowns and wraps his arms around Seth again and whispers, "he's not. He never will be."

Seth nods and relaxes. He stands up and looks up when Hunter comes forward and leads him to do his interview. After the interveiw, Hunter hands him the scripts for Raw and Smackdown. Hunter leads him quickly to the limo that was taking him to the jet. Seth gets in and sits there, still in shock. Seth leans back and closes his eyes. Trying to let the shock go that he did it. Trying to let the guilt though that he didn't deserve it.

Seth jumps when the driver shakes his shoulder. He rubs his eyes and looks at Driver who says the jet is ready. Seth nods sleepily and yawns as he is lead onto the jet. Seth wants just to curl up on a seat and sleep. He moves towards a row and sits down. He goes to curl up and jumps when he hears clapping.

Seth looks up and his jaw drops open when he sees Phil standing there in the aisle. Seth looks around the plane and then looks at him, "How.. "

Phil sits across from Seth. "you don't work in wrestling for years with out making some friends."

Seth nods then shifts in his seat, "What are you doing here."

Phil looks at him and smiles softly, "I was wanting to congratulate you."

Seth shrugs, "Nothing big."

Phil frowns and moves to sit next to Seth, "You won the belt.. you are living your dream."

Seth shrugs and then wipes at his eyes, "Yeah I guess.. What are you really doing here."

Phil chews on his lip ring before saying, "I wanted .. I wanted to see you."

Seth turns sharply and glares, "you wanted to see me." Seth starts to laugh brokenly, "You walked out of my life. Not even a good bye. Not even a fuck you. Then I read online that you married AJ."

Punk takes a breath and then looks at Seth, "I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry," Seth shrieks. He then stands up, "You fucking ripped my heart out, and left me. You did everything you could to hurt me and you're sorry." Seth wipes his eyes again and then hisses, "Get out."

Phil raises his eyebrow, "Seth.. we took off.."

Seth pulls at his hair and sobs softly, "No.. I'm not stuck on a plane with you."

Phil looks at him and frowns softly. He remembers the phone calls from Seth.. the pleading emails and texts right after. Seth all but begged him to talk to him. It had ripped Phil's heart out but he couldn't do it. He was selfish. He still remembered Roman finding him and nearly killing him because he hurt Seth. Roman and his wife where two people that you didn't mess with.

Dean, though, was the one that brought him to Wrestlemania. Renee sent a message through AJ and Aj made Phil come. Dean wanted Phil to give Seth something. Dean went to far as to say Phil owed it to Seth.

Aj's words echoed in Phil's brain, "I love you Phil.. but you love him and if you don't do this. You'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Phil watches Seth sit across the aisle and hold his head. Phil takes a breath and expects this to be a long flight. He tries to engage Seth but Seth just ignores him and curls up in his seat. Seth then bails out of the plane as soon as he can in NY. Phil though follows him to the appearance on the Today show. Phil can't help but feel proud as Seth puts on his game face and does the interview.

Phil sees the puppy and then when Seth is done with the people he grabs Seth by the shoulders. He steers Seth to the dog despite Seth's soft protest. He smirks when he sees Seth's whole posture melt as the sight. Seth poses with the dog and then hugs the puppy tightly after the photo's. The Today show interveiwer comments that the dog is a fan. Phil smirks and states who isn't. Phil remembers how Seth got Kevin.

* * *

_Seth sits quietly in Phil's locker room. Phil had been home less then 24 hours and he was already leaving again. Seth holds his legs against his chest and watches his lover get ready for his match. Seth never complained because he couldn't. Phil was living the dream that even he himself wanted to live. He would never ask Phil to give that up. Seth looks up when he feels Phil's hand on his shoulder, "Seth?"_

_Seth smiles a little at him, Trying to cover up his feelings, "what's up?"_

_Phil sits by him and frowns softly at Seth, "don't lie Seth.. what's wrong."_

_Seth shrugs lightly and moves curling against Phils side, "Just lonely. You and Brian are gone."_

_Phil nods and pulls Seth against his side and whispers, "I'm sorry."_

_Seth whispers, "not your fault babe." He then takes a breath and looks up at Phil, "I'm just being whiney don't mind me. Lets just enjoy the next couple of hours we have together."_

_The next week Phil comes home to the apartment. He grins when he sees Seth cooking dinner and humming softly some song. Phil walks over and wraps his arms around Seth's waist._

_Seth yelps but then settles against Phil, "Hey you're home."_

_Phil smiles and kisses Seth's neck, "I am.. I have something for you too."_

_Seth looks up at Phil confused, "you do? What?"_

_Phil grins softly, "You should come and find out."_

_Seth nods and follows Phil to the living room. Phil guides Seth to sit on the couch and whispers, "close your eyes."_

_Phil waits until Seth isn't peeking and then picks up the tiny Yorkie puppy. he puts it in Seth's arms. Seth opens his eyes and gasps softly._

_Phil whispers, "You won't be lonely anymore."_

_Seth smiles brightly as the puppy yips and licks his face._

* * *

Phil smiles sadly remembering that bright light that came from Seth's eyes that day. The smile that held his heart lighting up seth's face. He use to love when the smile was aimed at him. He takes a breath and closes his eyes wondering if that smile would ever be aimed at him agian.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth glares at Phil as they get back on the plane. Seth couldn't just leave him in New York as much as he would like to. He wanted in truth to just punch and hurt Phil but he couldn't bring himself to do that either. Seth throws the belt to the side and sits down. He looks out the window trying to ignore Phil's existence. Seth remembers when he found out Phil left.

* * *

_Seth sits in the locker room, with Dean and Roman, talking about their match. Seth looks up when Naomi walks into the room. She looks nervious and Jimmy is with her. Naomi looks Seth and Seth looks confused._

_Naomi whispers softly, "Seth... did you know?"_

_Seth looks confused, "Know what Na."_

_Roman watches and Dean chews on his thumb knowing something is going on._

_Naomi frowns and then looks at him, "Phil quit."_

_Seth blinks and then laughs softly, "what are you talking abou? if you're joking..this isn't funny.."_

_Naomi watches and shakes her head, "Seth.. I'm not joking."_

_Seth looks at her and then grabs his phone. There's no texts and or messages. Seth though has a wwe app message and it announces that Punk quit the wwe. Seth looks at them all and then dials Phil's number. Tear fall when he hears "this number is no longer in service."_

* * *

Seth remembers the pain that this brought. Phil didn't tell him or say shit to him. He just vanished and blocked all communication with Seth. Phil ignored everything that Seth sent him. Seth wipes at his eyes and watches out the window, as the plane takes off. Seth knew that Roman went after Punk one night. Roman came back to the hotel with split knuckles when they where near Chicago. Also before Roman left that night, his wife told him not to get thrown in jail for murder. Seth had said nothing to Roman about it. All Seth did was hug his friend and Roman held him tightly. Roman kept whispering that he was sorry he didn't protect him.

Seth takes a breath and then shakes his head. Seth looks side ways and sees Phil sitting with his legs across two seats. Phil looks at him pointedly and then speaks, "we need to talk."

Seth turns and glares at him, "I don't have to do shit with you."

Phil frowns and knows if he doesn't move now, When Seth gets off the plane he will be out of luck. Phil moves and sits by Seth. Seth moves to get away but Phil grabs his arms, pulling him down. He doesn't expect Seth to lash out. Seth's fist flies and hits Phil in the jaw. Phil though doesn't let go and pulls Seth into his lap. Seth shrieks and then starts hitting and struggling against Phil. Phil growls and finally pins Seth's chest against his and his hand raises. Phil does the only thing he can think of stop Seth and not hurt him or get hurt himself. Phil lands a hard swat to Seth's ass and growls, "Enough Bunny."

Seth freezes after he lets out a yelp. Phil moves Seth, using Seth's shock against him. He pins Seth against himself, holding him tightly. As the shock bleeds out of Seth. The fact that it's Phil holding him tightly starts to sink in. Seth wiggles again and then whines as Phil lands another swat to his ass. Phil again lets out another growl of enough. Seth whimpers softly but sinks against Phil the fight leaving him in waves. Seth blinks his eyes trying to fight off the tears as Phil holds him.

Phil whispers softly, "Enough bunny.. let it go."

Seth lets out a soft and broken sob.

Phil bites his lip and holds Seth tightly as Seth's shoulders shake. Phil holds Seth, rocking him, letting him break slowly but surly in his arms. Seth sobs into Phils chest as Phil holds him.

Minutes pass as Seth starts to get control and calm. Phil moves back and runs his finger over Seth's damp cheek, "I'm sorry."

seth wipes his eyes and whispers, "why.. why did you do it."

Phil closes his eyes and then whispers softly against Seth's hair, "I knew.. I knew if I told you and stayed with you, You would quit and leave. I didn't want to be the reason you walked away from your dream."

Seth shakes softly and then whispers brokenly, "Instead you ripped out my heart."

Phil tips Seth's face to look at him, "Seth you need to let this go. Dean said you're not.. you're letting yourself get used by Hunter. You're letting Hunter and them make you look weak in all of those story lines. You need to stand up for yourself. You need to let them show case you.. the champion. You're better then what they're doing to you. You better then a transitional champion for Roman."

Seth closes his eyes and whispers, "but.."

Phil shakes his head, "Seth you're better then this."

Seth lays his head on Phil's shoulder and whispers, "If I'm better then that.. why couldn't I keep what I loved."

Phil whispers, "It wasn't you."

Seth looks up at Phil and whispers, "if it wasn't.."

Phil runs a finger over Seth's cheek and whispers, "It wasn't."

Seth nods and then falls against him again.


	3. Chapter 3

When the plane lands, Phil takes Seth's hand and leads him off the plane. Seth looks up when he sees Roman standing there. Roman is almost vibrating in anger. Roman snarls and surges forward, despite Dean trying to stop him. Phil pushes Seth behind him and then groans in pain when Roman punchs him in the stomach. Before anyone could stop him, Roman's fist connects with Phils's jaw. Phil falls to the ground and groans, "Shit.. again.. Really."

Roman glares down at him and then yanks Seth forward, pushing Seth away from Phil and him.

"You think your welcome around us.. you fucking broke him," Roman snarls and glares down at Phil.

Phil looks up at Roman, "I know.. and I'm trying to fix it.."

Dean pushes Roman away from Phil and growls, "Stop Ro.."

Seth watches and then yelps when Roman pulls him away from Phil and Dean. Dean sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Dean moves and helps Phil up. Dean checks out Phil's jaw and then smirks. "Ro only hit you once so I assume your bunny also took a shot at you. Since there's two bruises."

Phil nods, "really tired of getting my ass kicked by Roman."

Dean looks at him, "Should have thought of that before you pulled that shit you did. Besides if you think Roman hits hard, those MMA fighters will kill you."

Phil sighs and looks at Dean.

Seth walks over and looks at Dean, "We should go."

Dean nods, "yeah.."

Phil looks at Seth, "I'm sorry Seth.. for everything."

Seth looks at him, "Good bye Phil.."

Phil smiles lightly and then whispers, "Good bye Seth. I hope that you listened to what I said. You're better then what they're booking you as."

Seth nods and smiles a bit. He then turns and goes over to Roman. Roman glares at Phil and wraps his arm around Seth, leading him away.

Dean looks at Phil, "you talked to creative right?"

Phil nods, "if Seth stands up for himself.. Jimmy will back him up."

Dean nods, "I hope he does."

Dean then runs to catch up to Roman and Seth. Phil watches Seth go and whispers to himself, "I'm sorry Seth.. I love you."

* * *

Seth walks into the arena and looks up when Hunter greets him. Hunter askes if he's ready for Raw and Seth nods before saying, "Can.. can I talk to you?"

Hunter nods and wraps his arms around Seth's shoulders, "of course."

Seth walks with Hunter and then speaks, "I.. I think we need to change some of my booking.. I don't want to be booked as a coward that always runs away. I think also.. it's time I start breaking away from the authority"

Dean grins and then looks at Roman. Roman smile softly, proud of his baby brother. Finally Seth was getting that he deserved the title and his wrestlemania moment.

* * *

One Year later.

Phil stands backstage at Mania, with AJ. Aj holds thier son as they watch the show. AJ had been inducted into the Hall of fame this year and ster giving birth to thier son. She was now a trainer down at NXT for the Diva's. Phil was happier then he had been years.

Phil watches as Seth walks to the ring for the main event with the championship. Seth was on his second title run. He broke from the authority and allied himself with Cena and Daniel against them. After that the bookers started to book him him as a powerful champion. Seth wasn't the biggest dog in the yard but he was also not shown as weak anymore. Phil watches Seth wrestle against Roman for the belt.

Phil looks up and sees Randy watching the TV. The look in Randy's eyes makes Phil's heart clench. It was exactly the same look he use to have when he watched Seth wrestle. Phil looks back at the TV and he sees Seth standing over Roman taking his win at Mania. When Seth comes to the back, Randy wraps his arms around Seth, holding him tightly. Seth hugs Randy tightly with tears in his eyes. Phil hears Seth telling Randy that he loves him. Randy whispers back that he loves him and is so proud of him.

Phil bites his lip and then turns and walks away from the two of them. Phil was walking away one last time. He was letting Seth have what he couldn't give him. As soon as he saw the look in Randy's eyes, Phil knew that no matter what, Seth was first for Randy. Randy was devoted to the little high flyer and would never do what he did to Seth. Randy was better for Seth then he ever was.

Phil stops when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Phil looks at AJ and smiles softly when she looks at him. Phil wraps his arms around AJ and whispers, "I love you."

Phil also had to let himself move on too. AJ and his son needed him and He loved both of them.

AJ smiles at him, "I love you too."

Sometimes love was letting people go.

* * *

A/n I hope i did your prompt justice Mygalashley. As always it was fun to write thanks for the challenge.


End file.
